


Reeling with the Feeling

by lostinparallel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinparallel/pseuds/lostinparallel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum pushed into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs. Ashton bolted upright, frantically scooping the bubbles to cover his junk.<br/>“I said occupied. Get out, you dick!”<br/>Calum simply blinked at him.</p><p>In which Calum is a little shit and decides to intrude on Ashton's peaceful bath time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeling with the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqBrlcnTuFk#t=4m11s) iconic fetus!cashton twitcam moment. i honestly couldn't think of a title for this fic other than "sin" but, fortunately, [splish splash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUWyODR1_sA) by bobby fuckin' darin was stuck in my head. i am ashamed.

Ashton gazed wistfully at the frosted glass window, eyeing his tired reflection. A digital clock on the sill read nine o’clock. Christ. The sight of it alone made him feel exhausted. Maybe staying up ’til four AM watching Game of Thrones with Michael wasn’t the best idea.

With a sigh, he sank lower into the bathtub. Light glimmered against the thick froth bubbles. Ashton waved a hand experimentally through the foam, sloshing the water against the sides of the bath. Admittedly, he was enjoying himself but he refused to be embarrassed about it. He could take as many bubble baths as he damn pleased. After all, he was an adult.

_Knock, knock._

Ashton looked up, his eyes flitting to the door. That was weird. He was pretty sure the other boys were all still asleep. They were supposed to be at a morning band practice but that never worked out. Hell would probably freeze over before Luke got out of bed.

The knock sounded again, obnoxiously loud. For a moment, Ashton was tempted to ignore it, but then he remembered that the bathroom door had no lock. Privacy was a thing of the past when you had the housemates he did, but he didn’t particularly fancy one of the boys walking in on him naked.

“Occupado,” he said dully.

Despite his warning, the door swung open, forcefully enough to stir up a cold draft. Calum pushed into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs, his hair mussed from sleep.

Ashton bolted upright, frantically scooping the bubbles to cover his junk. “I said _occupied._ Get out, you dick!”

Calum simply blinked at him. He quietly closed the door behind him, as if that would do anything to solve the problem, and continued into the room.

“ _Calum!_ ”

“What?” Calum said defensively, like he was being completely reasonable. “I wanna brush my teeth. My mouth tastes like ass.”

“Yuck… Fine.”

Calum stepped over to the sink and turned the tap on to wet his toothbrush. But he twisted it too far and a jet of water burst from the faucet, spraying water everywhere.

“Oops,” he mumbled.

Ashton watched Calum casually brush his teeth, his back muscles rippling and flexing as he sluggishly moved his arm. It was goddamn distracting. And unfair. Ashton was just trying to take a bath for fuck’s sake. Why couldn’t Calum just—

“D’you mind if I join you?”

Ashton’s mind went blank.

“…What?”

“I said, d’you mind if I join?”

“I know what you said, but—”

Calum approached the tub, regardless.

“...Calum—”

He was stripping out of his underwear.

“Calum!” Ashton tore his eyes away, staring pointedly at his knees. “Oh my _god,_ what the fuck!”

“I’m just trying to save water,” Calum said innocently.

The bath creaked as Calum climbed in, his feet squeaking against the bottom. Ashton found himself subconsciously scooting forward to create room, anyway.

“You’re so fucking weird,” he grumbled, shivering when he felt Calum’s chest press against his back. He tried to pull away but there was no more room to move and, instead, he bumped his toes against the end of the bath.

Calum leant against the back of the tub. He spread his legs so that his inner thighs grazed Ashton’s hips, and Ashton felt his stomach drop.

“Man, you’re pretty tense,” Calum said conversationally. “I thought baths were meant to be relaxing.” His cock brushed against Ashton’s lower back. The brief contact left a trail of fire crawling along Ashton’s skin. His breath hitched in his throat and he subconsciously leant into the touch.

Calum rested his chin on Ashton’s shoulder. Neither of them moved and the water was all but still.

Ashton could feel Calum’s cool breath ghosting across his neck. A hand trailed down his thigh and he shuddered. Slender fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and he let out a quiet groan.

“F-fuck, Cal.”

Calum gripped tighter, his other hand reaching around to grope Ashton’s chest. Nails bit into skin and Ashton gasped.

“It’s me. Relax,” Calum murmured.

Ashton melted into the touch, going slack under Calum’s soft hands. Calum started to move, fingers gliding up and down Ashton’s cock. The slow movement created gentle ripples in the bathwater. Ashton felt teeth graze his earlobe and he moaned breathily as Calum picked up the pace. His hand pumped faster, smearing pre-come along Ashton’s shaft.

Calum moved to sit on his haunches, dragging Ashton up with him and out of the water. Ashton fell back onto Calum with a yelp, grabbing the edges of the bathtub for support.

“Wanna fuck you,” Calum grunted, thumbing the head of Ashton’s cock.

Ashton whimpered, running a hand through his hair to brush his damp fringe out of his eyes.

Calum sucked a bruising kiss into Ashton’s neck. “D’you want that?”

“A-aahh… Y-yeah.”

Ashton sagged, losing his balance when Calum leant away to grab something from the cupboard under the sink. The sound of a cap being flipped open cut through the quiet and then there was something cold slathering Ashton’s ass. Fingers traced around the ring of tight muscle.

One finger slid inside and Ashton bit back a moan, panting as it pressed deeper. A second finger joined, stretching and scissoring, thrusting in and out with a steady rhythm. He could already feel warmth coiling in his belly.

He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

“ _Fuck—_ Cal, hurry up,” he whined.

Calum removed his fingers, leaving Ashton writhing and empty. A moment passed as Calum slicked his cock with lube, coating it generously. Slowly, he pressed inside, and Ashton moaned lewdly.

Calum’s voice was gentle, barely more than a whisper.

“Is that okay?”

Ashton could hardly think straight, inhaling sharply. “M-move,” he stammered.

Calum obliged. He pushed deeper before pulling out slightly, creating an even rhythm and letting out quiet, breathy moans that had heat pooling in Ashton’s gut. Ashton could feel Calum everywhere – hands stroking him tenderly as he thrusted harder. The contrast of fingers delicately caressing him and hot, white pleasure shooting through his stomach was dizzying.

“Sh-shit… _Aaa-aaahh,_ harder. Fuck. A-aa—”

Calum fucked into him, surging forward onto his knees. Ashton’s legs crashed into the side of the bath with every thrust. He cried out, slumping forwards, his shaky hands barely managing to brace himself against the edges of the tub. Water spilled onto the tiled floor.

Calum rocked his hips up ruthlessly and Ashton saw stars, coming hard with a loud sob that echoed along the walls.

Calum continued thrusting into him, driving Ashton into overstimulation until he came too, muffling a shout into Ashton’s shoulder. They collapsed onto each other, gasping and trembling, droplets of water trickling along flushed skin.

Calum pulled out and Ashton sighed. He entwined their fingers together, submerging their joined hands in the now clear water. Calum peppered Ashton’s jaw with feather-light kisses and Ashton drifted back into his embrace. He could feel Calum’s heartbeat thrumming in his chest – sure and steady and always, always there. He let his eyes fall shut, humming contently.

“I think we made a mess,” Calum smirked.

Ashton peeked over the side of the bath, taking in the soaked towel and puddles of water covering the floor.

“I tried to warn you,” he said with a laugh.

Calum raised an eyebrow. “So next time I should just let you wash in peace?”

Ashton spoke up quickly. “ _Or,_ we could just get more towels…?”

“…More towels it is.”

Ashton couldn't help but smile, leaning down to kiss the grinning boy beneath him.


End file.
